Remember time
by Richard Letters
Summary: Fionna, Cake y Marshall Lee buscan algo que puedan usar en contra de la Reina Helada, pero Marshall se hace de dicho objeto y descubre más cosas acerca de la Dama de azul de las que quisiera saber.


**Disclaimer: Adventure time no me pertenece, todo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores. Este fanfic está echo sin fines de lucro, solo diversión y entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Remember time**

-Fionna, ¿por qué el vampiro tiene que estar con nosotros?

-Cake, no seas tan arisca con Marshall, nos está ayudando después de todo. –Contestó ella moviendo algunos escombros del basurero.

-Ah, es cierto… espera, nos ayuda a qué. –Cake se cruzó de brazos algo molesta de que no le dijeran en primer lugar el por qué habían ido al basurero a excavar.

-Vi a la Reina Helada enterrar algo aquí hace un par de días, seguramente se trata de un plan diabólico para raptar a algún príncipe. –Dijo la rubia con cierto toque de intriga en su tono de voz.

Cake se sobresaltó un poco. En tanto, Marshall solo estaba flotando sobre algunos tiliches arrojados por ay, sosteniendo una sombrilla blanca y mirando a sus compañeros hacer todo el trabajo. Pocos minutos después Fionna saltó de alegría sosteniendo un bolso marrón en lo alto del cielo.

-¡Lo encontré, lo encontré! –Gritó y los otros dos fueron a verla. –Aquí están los oscuros secretos de la Reina Helada, seguramente encontraremos una forma para chantajearla y encerrarla en su palacio un buen tiempo.

-¿Cuánto? –Curioseó Cake.

-¡Para siempre! ¡Si! –Ambas muchachas alzaron los brazos para celebrar su victoria, mas Marshall solo las miró con un dejo de desdén.

-¿Les parece si yo me encargo de revisar lo que tiene dentro?

-Claro, adelante. –Fionna le extendió la bolsa al interior de la sombrilla, Marshall la tomó y se fue volando. -¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? –Gritó la rubia.

-Es que… acabo de recordar que tenía algo que hacer. –Se excusó. –Tranquilas, en mi casa veré que es lo que tiene y mañana haremos un plan para…

-¿Deshacernos de la bruja loca? –A completó la gata.

-Si… eso… nos vemos chicas. –Se despidió alzando una mano y se fue hacia su cueva.

Marshall lanzó un suspiro al aire, en su cabeza aparecía la imagen de la señora de los vientos helados y la escarcha, pero un tanto diferente a como era ahora; su cabello blanco un poco mas corto, poco menos que la altura de sus hombros, su nariz menos fina y larga, incluso la apariencia que imaginó era diferente: un vestido de oficinista gris Oxford , la chaqueta abotonada cubriendo una camisa blanca perfectamente, falda a recortada por debajo de las rodillas y zapatillas oscuras. Claro que no olvidaba que antes ella usaba lentes. Marshall suspiró de nuevo. Había llegado a su casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió caminar hasta la puerta y se recostó en el incómodo sillón. Suspiró por tercera vez.

-Si supieran…

El vampiro lanzó lejos la bolsa, pero esta se estrelló contra la pared y de su interior escapó una cinta de vídeo negra. Le dio algo de curiosidad saber que tenía grabado en su interior, antes de ponerla en la reproductora fijó su vista en la fecha, la cual databa de hace cerca de mil años. Impresionado, y conmovido, buscó rápido alguna manzana en el refrigerador y se acostó en el aire.

La pantalla al principio no mostraba nada, solo esos molestos puntos negros, blancos y grises y el sonido del ruido saliendo de los altavoces. De un momento a otro apareció la reina helada justo como la había imaginado momentos antes de llegar a su hogar, Marshall quedó embelesado por ver la apariencia tan joven que simulaba tener la dama de azul en el vídeo. Su piel morocha y cabello castaño casi negro atado en una fina coleta.

_-Hola, mi nombre es Simone Petrikov, grabo esto para que el mundo sepa mi historia. –La dama mantenía la mirada gacha y las manos juntas sobre su regazo. Se veía triste. –Yo había estudiado para ser cronista, historiadora y anticuaria. Nunca creí en lo sobrenatural, solo mantenía una bella admiración a las supersticiones, hasta que me encontré con esto… -Simone fue hacia una gran caja fuerte cerrada con candado, la abrió y de ahí extrajo una reliquia dorada y preciosa. –Esta corona se la compré a un anciano en Escandinavia y se la llevé a mi prometido, Albert. Me puse la corona en la cabeza para divertirnos y fanfarronear un rato. En cuanto me la coloqué ¡aparecieron las visiones! ¡Les grité, peleé contra ellas hasta que me di cuenta de que no eran reales, era la corona! ¡Rápidamente me la quité y miré a mi prometido, Albert, mirándome con mucho desdén! ¿Qué había echo? ¿Qué había dicho mientras usaba la corona? Solo se que después de eso jamás volví a ver a Albert de nuevo._

El vídeo se borró un poco. Marshall sintió su pecho oprimirse un poco. Mantenía los ojos bien abiertos para no perder detalle de lo que ocurría.

Simone se veía un poco diferente, muy desaliñada.

_-Desde entonces he visto las visiones use la corona o no; ellos me dicen los secretos de la nieve y el hielo. Como pueden notar mi piel se ha puesto azul, el cabello lo tengo canoso, mi temperatura corporal a descendido a un punto sobrenatural por debajo de los cero grados. La corona dice que me protegerá con sus poderes, aún no se lo que significa, pero tengo miedo._

Marshall recordó en ese momento que la voz de la Reina Helada no era tan estridente, sino más bien melodiosa y dulce.

_-Se que mi mente está cambiando, las voces de ellos resuenan en mi cabeza, solo… solo manténganme vigilada hasta que pueda recobrar la cordura, ¡hasta que pueda volver a ser la misma de antes!_

Todo se borró de nuevo.

_-Quiero decirles que si he hecho algo malo, por favor perdónenme. Perdonen cualquier cosa que haya hecho por culpa de esta corona maldita y… tal vez, Albert vuelva a amarme… -Simone rompió en lastimero llanto. -¡Albert, ámame de nuevo! ¡Mi Albert, mi príncipe, ámame! ¡Ámame!_

Marshall no pudo seguir viendo el vídeo, tomó su bajo y con el estrelló el televisor contra una pared. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Ahora sabía más de lo que deseaba acerca de su segunda madre. Sollozó un poco, tratando de relajarse y volver a ser fuerte.

Marshall se volvió fuerte por ella, para que no pensara en siquiera abandonarlo después de encontrarse por primera vez, porque le había agarrado cariño, porque estuvo ahí para él cuando su madre le hacía más falta, porque le agradaba escuchar las historias del Rey Albert, porque su frio tacto era tibio para él, porque la quería…

-When I dont remember you… -Musitó. –Si no hubieras echo esos feos sonidos de besos, tal vez si te hubiera besado, bruja tonta.

**FIN**


End file.
